User talk:Da
__FORCETOC__ inb4 first. ··· Danny Does 22:47, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :You sir, are a sneaky fucking ninja.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 02:08, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::^ ··· Danny Does 02:30, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::first, btw u mad?--Relyk 15:07, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::i wasn't, but now that my talk page has been defiled by a faggot you are, i'm not too happy. ··· Danny Does 15:58, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Server Administration - or - Why You Should Really Just Drop Out of College and Find a Nice Department Store Job Is not something you want to do. Ever. Today, I started a new project which by boss assured me would be easy, quick, and relatively painless. Now, mind you, the only CMS I have prior experience with is Plone. Anyway, I'm currently trying to figure out how to install a Drupal server on a machine already bearing a Plone server, an AfterLogic Mail server, and a low-use PuTTY server. The idea is to create a database that can be publicly reached, unlike the Plone server which is account-accessible only. That in itself isn't too hard, as they're both public-facing, but the issue is that the only immediately public-facing port is 80, the HTTP port, which is being used by the Plone server. The FTP and SMTP ports are also already in use because of the other two low-load bearing servers. However, I'm getting ahead of myself. We know so far that the Drupal database server is going to require some kind of forwarding service from Plone to keep people from having to figure out how to access a certain port. If that wasn't bad enough, Drupal needs MySQL to run. I have no experience with MySQL, but after the two command lines required to create the Drupal database space, I'm already certain this is going to be no fun adventure. I said two command lines, but it was closer to 10 given the number of times I received an error message of some sort. Fuck whoever wrote the install guides - not everyone uses remote hosts. Anyway, back on track. So far, we know that Drupal is MySQL-based and is going to require a forwarding service. Here's where it gets good. MySQL uses a port to communicate with other Windows services, as well as the databases it creates (I think). That port is 3306. In order to protect the University network from being swarmed with viruses, worms, and hallucinogens, Enterprise-edition McAffee AntiVirus and Firewall programs have been set up on every machine, including the one hosting these servers (which is also, ironically, the one I'm typing this from right now). In this spirit of network safety, the University has also decided that only its personal technical team can know the passwords required to modify the firewalls. That's great and all, but at the moment it's causing me nothing but a headache. See, because MySQL requires its own port, and because the Drupal database is going to require its own port, I'm forced to contact the Information Technology Specialists. (These are the same people who configured my friend's router with the password "password1" and the same people who managed to install Windows incorrectly twice on another friend's laptop.) This group of bright, responsive individuals generally takes at least two days to get around to changing a firewall setting, after a week of people having no idea what I'm looking to get done and getting no response until I decide to email the head of ITS. And to top it all of, IIS (Internet Information Service), Windows' built in server proxy, does not communicate with Plone at all, and must communicate with Drupal. The next week and a half are going to be a very grouchy, strained time for me. I apologize. Also, if you've managed to make it through this entire wall of text and have any genuine suggestions, I'd love to hear them. Similarly, if you have any knowledge of MySQL or Drupal, your assistance will be greatly appreciated (not that I'm even sure what it is I don't understand yet). ··· Danny Does 22:44, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Try turning it on and off Danny! FrostytheAdmin 22:46, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Skip the firewall 22:57, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Turning it on and off only confuses my coworkers. Tried that when I was installing Plone. ··· Danny Does 23:03, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::LOL get better co-workers 23:08, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :I thought servers are usually based in Linux? --Mafaraxas 01:02, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Dear Danny If you knew my life or even got to know me then you would understand the words that is about to come out of my mouth....making fun of someone....who you don't realy know and suggest that they go and kill themselves or even suggest that you would kill them to the best of your ability is the lowest thing a low life such as yourself can come to. I am sad to hear that you have lowered yourself to such a level without really trying. I hope you can live with yourself for it will only take me a day to get over what you said but you have to live with it your whole life. You will undersatnd one of these days...that might be giving you too much credit....but I hope you understand when you loose someone close to you cause they couldn't handle harsh words out of someones mouth as you have typed. I will not bring myself to such low levels as I hope you grow and learn that what you say CAN have an impact on anothers life. I can only think that you were once bullied yourself and have a hard time dealing with life. I wish you the best in your life....and really it is only a game.00:13, 2 May 2009 (UTC) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Xtreme1ne ( ) . :Go jump off a cliff, also if you feel any more need to jump off a cliff after I said that then you probably should anyway. Bitching about being insulted on the internet is about as retarded as sticking your head into a meat grinder. It's the internet, people are free to be uncaring, degenerate monsters if they please. Nothing on the internet is serious, nothing is sacred, and it most certainly isn't your friend. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 02:36, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::I pray to whatever greater power exists that this person you lost was your mother or father, or perhaps a fiancée or wife, or maybe even a child. Or maybe a best friend. Something that causes you to mourn on the inside each and every day. I hope that every day that you wake up you feel a little worse with that person no longer in your life. Trying to play off as the bigger man here only shows how truly pathetic you really are, causing me to find you even more despicable than I thought I could. You're hiding behind a curtain of maturity, afraid of what's waiting for you in the real world. No one cares that you lost someone. No one ever will. ··· Danny Does 03:59, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::Danny McMeanie. Life 04:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::I am sure cedave cares if I so much as drop an egg on the floor <3. 04:18, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Shut the fuck up 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 04:18, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Only because we can't be having one of your child laborers stop working just to clean up a mess. ··· Danny Does 04:22, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Lies. 16:15, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Stop trolling extreme troll me, or I b7 k babz? Also if you start posting long tl;dr's about someone dying irl I'm just gonna b7 you cause it is getting really, really, stupid. FrostytheAdmin 09:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Keep trolling Xtreme, and if they ban you I will serve it for you (if they let me). 16:44, 2 May 2009 :umad? ::frostels sez he won't honor that. Q_Q ··· Danny Does 22:29, 3 May 2009 (UTC) IT sucks 'See, because MySQL requires its own port, and because the Drupal database is going to require its own port, I'm forced to contact the Information Technology Specialists. (These are the same people who configured my friend's router with the password "password1" and the same people who managed to install Windows incorrectly twice on another friend's laptop.)' 'See, because MySQL requires its own port, and because the Drupal database is going to require its own port, I'm forced to contact the Information Technology Specialists.' 'I'm forced to contact the Information Technology Specialists.' 'Information Technology Specialists.' 'Specialists' They have the easiest job in the world, because they can afford to be a bunch of fucking retards. Trance Gemini 23:03, 3 May 2009 (UTC) oh, and fyi, I play perfect world now. Trance Gemini 23:21, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :whoru and wot's perfect world? ··· Danny Does 00:54, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::It's Napalm, and Perfect World is a nobr game. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 01:12, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not that dumn obvz nobr napalm nggr Trance Gemini 12:33, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I need a new sig ^ 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 19:06, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :make one then. ··· Danny Does 19:07, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::I want you to make me one. :< 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 19:08, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::Wild Piplup ··· Danny Does 19:20, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Such a marvelous sig, unfortunately, Pvx:Sign says that ones sig must reflect their username in some way, and Wild Piplup Appears =/= Thunda. D; 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 19:22, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: Thunda Caught ··· Danny Does 19:20, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::::: Thunda Caught for copypasta ··· Danny Does 19:27, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::fixed it. ··· Danny Does 19:28, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::sup Thunda Caught 19:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::hmm, any way to make it less huge? Thunda Caught 19:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Thunda Caught ::::::::::copy the code by hitting edit since pre tags are bad. ··· Danny Does 20:36, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Beeps My comp is seriously fucked because now I'm getting beeps and it won't start. The same flash thing is happening. Gogo fix it? Life 20:30, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :how many beeps? ··· Danny Does 05:41, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm freaking amazing at fixing comps. I'm kinda worried about damage via the voltage switch though. Before i fixed it, it was one like 5 sec beep, then like 5 sec break, then 5 sec beep, over and over and over again. Life 05:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::My guess is you're missing (or were missing) a power cable somewhere. --Mafaraxas 06:23, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::It'd have stopped beeping at some point. The number of beeps indicates how dead your computer is, more or less. ··· Danny Does 11:26, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Normally they aren't extended beeps though. Or at least they werent back in the Pre-Windows ME days. The beeps were normally a series so you'd have like beep-beep-beep... beep-beep... beep... beep-beep-beep. Which would indicate 3213 and that code would correspond to some error message that you would have to look up. - 11:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I had a quick peek because I haven't actually done any of this for like 6 years and I'd forgot that it depends on the BIOS you're using as to what beeps and what type of beeps you get. You'll need to find out what BIOS your computer uses and google for its POST (Power On Self Test) documentation. That will tell you what's broken. - 11:58, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Go into you BIOS and load the default 12:23, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Reconfiguring the BIOS is going to be pretty hard if he can't even get past POST in the first place. - 12:27, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I fixed it by screwing with the voltage again. I still kind fo want to know my problem though. Life 14:14, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Check what your BIOS is and then lookup the error. Also, you should probably print off the error code reference in case it acts up in future. - 14:20, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::You're probably getting surges to your motherboard if it keeps having to do with the voltage. ··· Danny Does 18:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Help on creating pages for the build hi its me again i know how to do builds and i read all rules but i still dont know how to create a page whit a name of a build to but on pvxwiki can you help me? And about the signature when i press on your signature it goes right to your page how can i do that to my signature? Durzal 18:26, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :You can modify your signature setting in My Preferences. It's under the MORE drop-down at the top navbar. As for creating a build, simply go to Build:Any/any Build Name Here, filling in Any with the correct class abbreviations and Build Name Here with the build's name. ··· Danny Does 18:38, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Brandnew's a mother fucking ninja. ··· Danny Does 18:40, 13 May 2009 (UTC) My first Build Already did my first build but need some changes to put skills in liks etc... . Please go to my page and follow the link to the build. thanks Durzal 19:29, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Sup Gay shit has been going on(read:Drama) in LOD, so I'm going to ask that you completely refrain from racism and the like for a few days. Crovax got everyone hella pissed off so any more of the shit he was doing isn't going to help. Life 02:37, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :internet is srs bsns.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 02:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Danny cant be bad cause someone else pissed people off?--Relyk 03:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Already had an in-depth conversation with Randy. I'll still call people niggers when I need to, but I won't be overly prejudiced towards everyone. Or at least everyone who doesn't have a vagina. (We all know Sammy and Sally play gw from the kitchen because that's where they fucking belong). ··· Danny Does 06:27, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Im actually pretty sure one of those 2 is a guy, even though he sounds like a 5 year old. Life 15:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Non-disclosure_agreement -Auron 07:27, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :wot about it? ··· Danny Does 16:00, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::iirc, I didn't sign an NDA, and I wasn't given any information by anyone who had signed it. Therefore, it's under the same category as anything on here is. Auron, sometimes you really need to understand how things like this work before reacting. You're not a lawyer, you know. ··· Danny Does 16:04, 14 May 2009 (UTC) http://www.threepanelsoul.com/comics/126.png I figure its fitting. ··· Danny Does 22:54, 14 May 2009 (UTC) And God Auron banned the trolls and all their kind, and the vandals and all their kind, and all those who would break alien NDAs and their kind. And God Auron saw that this this was good. ··· Danny Does 05:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :nowai --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 02:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::sure why not. also don't post leaks or request that they be posted on pvx. This stuff should be really obvious but I can't make assumptions apparently :/ -Auron 18:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) how can i delete a page i was looking at the test builds for ha and i saw this stupid page that can be foud here http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tua_madreand i want to delete it but i dont know how to do it can you help me? Durzal 13:38, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :thats someones userpage 15:04, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Dear Life I hope you have this page watched. I just wanted to let you know that you're retarded for saying that Life Bond does nothing on a perma in DoA, but we still love you. PBAoE, particularly the 200+ damage Dervish type, does get reduced by Life Bond. Learn to PvE. <3 With love, ··· Danny Does 17:13, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Hello Cedave, unless I am not aware of a bug with Life Bond, it clearly states that it only reduces damage from attacks. Mystic Sandstorm/Mystic Twister or whatever the dervish PBAoE spell is definitely not classified as an attack. However, if you were referring to Life Barrier, then you are correct, as it reduces all damage.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 17:26, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::^ though, I think I remember Life Bond being on LOD's bonder bar, though I could be wrong. ··· Danny Does 17:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Life bond is really only run on the old obsitankers, because then physical attacks would actually hit.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 17:33, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Youre an idiot <3. Life 17:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::stfu and read the paragraph below. It'll explain why I'm being more of a fucking ditz than usual. ··· Danny Does 18:03, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Server Administrationj Outreach Program Due to recent events (namely, my unrelenting frustration with Drupal core), I've begun debating just how much I care about my $7.50/hour job is worth to me. In the past two days I have: uninstalled and reinstalled MySQL twice; uninstalled and reinstalled PHP 5 then decided to use a zip release in the hopes that one of the two current installs of PHP 5 I have might work (neither of which, the install or the unzip, do); combed through every possible setting on IIS 6.0 in a futile attempt to find ACL configuration (only to later realize the only way to modify these is via CACLS, the most retarded operational language I've ever run into); argued with a "Technology Specialist" from the University about ports and TCP/UDP (because the Tech Support for UI's Healthcare systems don't want to just give me the damned passwords yet); and performed dozens of searches online and read through the majority of a complete guide to IIS Security and Caching. Of course, most of this has proven to be utterly useless, at least in terms of getting anything accomplished. I've learned plenty. I now know more about PHP than I ever wanted to know, I have a distaste for MySQL that is only matched by my distaste for C++ header files, and I've come to wonder what sane person would ever use IIS over Apache given the choice. (Of course, Apache is impossible to use in my situation, unless I'd like to spend another week or so learning to configure and modify most of its built-in features.) In terms of progress, however, I can't say anything I've done has been all too fruitful. Yes, MySQL and the port I am using for this database are both open. Yes, I can contact the computer through those ports without issue. No, it still doesn't work. Funny thing about computers, and specifically Windows, is that permissions are very substantial. Every single file on a Windows computer has certain permissions set. These wonderful things that you can use to keep your wife, girlfriend, mom, and whoever else out of your porn collection (when applied correctly) are the very things which comprise the roadblock that I'm at now. The wonderful UI Network admins have placed locks on the permissions settings, meaning not even a computer administrator can modify them. Of course, this means that I must, again, contact the wonderful Tech Support and ask them ever-so-nicely to come down and type in a password or two so I can get my job done. I think that if I hear "Well, you know that that could compromise network security, right?" one more time, I might start downloading and running random programs I find on the internet just to show them what a compromised network looks like. Of course I know the god damned risks. I talked to the Network admins and the UI Webmaster before we even installed the first server on this computer. I really just have to wonder if telling my boss and all of HCIS (HealthCare Information Services, a.k.a. Tech Support) to fuck off would be worth my $200-dollars-per-week-sit-in-an-air-conditioned-office-all-day-long job. I mean, after the flooding last summer, I'm sure there's plenty of construction and demolition jobs around that pay at least $10 per hour. ··· Danny Does 18:02, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :I get $10 an hour to help people with math and set up prerequisite tests. my boss is also chill as fuck ;o By saying this I mean, mcdonald's employees get $7.50 an hour, don't they? I thought they raised the minimum wage. --Mafaraxas 18:09, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::I get 100 dollars per student per month teaching them 1 hour of math everyday, and I have 15. You need to teach little kids math, so easy to earn money.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 18:11, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::I make $12.50 an hour selling candy and soda to little dickwad kids at a softball park during the summer. Tell me theres an easier way to make that much money that is legal. -- 18:13, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Isnt 7.50 below minimum wage? I smell a lawsuit. Life 18:15, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I make as much money as I want, when I want, as I am Crow. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 18:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Go away you charlatan.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 18:21, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Iowa's minimum wage is $7.25 right now, but it's supposed to be going up soon. I also work at the college newspaper, The Daily Iowan, one of the widest read college publications, and make a whole $5.15 per hour, in addition to pay-cuts when we go over budget. Never work at a not-for-profit organization unless you really just want resumé material. Last summer, I was making $8.50 per hour working at a bowling alley part-time and $13.50 per hour as a Laborer working on house remodels. College made my life miserable, I think. ··· Danny Does 18:36, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Also, Bernie, who do I talk to to get a job like that? :> ··· Danny Does 18:37, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::well at least you can put 'extensive knowledge of php' on the resume too. unless you're expecting that they'll actually make you do shit with php. It was kind of amazing, I was in calculus 3 and one day after class my professor just asks if i want to work there. not applying for jobs ftw. did i mention that by 'helping folks with math', i mean that when folks don't need help i get to just dick around on the computer :> anyways, mebbe your local math department has some lab like that. dunno how shit works at other universities. --Mafaraxas 18:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I should see if they need someone like that in the CS department. It's not like the TAs are useful at all, anyway. ··· Danny Does 18:48, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::You should take a leaf out of my book, protip: sweatshop.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 19:05, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::better idea. i'll recruit kids for a sweatshop, then sell them to Michael Jackson at $1 million each. ··· Danny Does ::::::::::::::I earn €3,39/hour, I believe I just won. Brandnew 18:23, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::That's about $4.67/hour. That blows.--Kammorremae 18:27, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::How do you make that little? Isn't that against the law? 18:34, 21 May 2009 (UTC) DANNY MCUNBANNED!!!!!! OMG. Life 18:16, 21 May 2009 (UTC) And McKJ questioned God Auron and was smote. Then, with a humble heart, McKJ requested God Auron for redemption into His Most Holy House, but again the McKJ was smote. And as the McKJ turned his back on the House of the Lord Auron, he did feel thescorn of the Lord Auron Most High and was never again welcome into His great presence. AMEN -- 18:24, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Are you always a drama queen?--Kammorremae 18:29, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::KJ ragequitted!---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 18:32, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I was trying to be funny. Apparently, I failed :/ 18:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, you failed.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 18:34, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Awww...you changed my title. That's not nice. 18:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Your title was raping RC. I did it for the children.--Kammorremae 18:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Lol. I can't seem to remember who you are, but I officially like you now (if I didn't already). KJ ::::::::KJ, MSN me (dannyderanged@hotmail.com). Why is my talk page the place for whorus to congregate over gigantic llamas, btw? Not that I'm complaining, I just really don't have any idea who half the people on my talk page anymore are. Or why they seem to have an obsession with breeding drama llamas. ··· Danny Does 20:28, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Also, KJ's title stays because if it doesn't, I'll copy the entire mother fucking book of genesis and then generate some dramaful shit underneath it so RC fucking explodes. <3 ··· Danny Does 20:31, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::<3 You actually forced me to sign up for a MSN (congrats, not even Iffy could do that). Anyway, yea....I added you. I'm karatejesus_kj@hotmail.com 20:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Collaboration gogo. I felt there was enough differences that it should be separately proposed and we can debate these ideas without clogging up the talk page of Vetting Restructure. Ultimately, however, they should merged into a final policy proposal page. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 11:33, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :obaby. I just did a rewrite before I even looked at my own talk. I'll post the link on the talk of Vetting Restructure. I guess I'll also put it here - PvXwiki:Vetting Restructure/Rewrite ··· Danny Does 18:24, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Shitter I'm on obs everyday :< --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 11:23, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :wtb username and guild so i can confirm this. <3 ··· Danny Does 14:16, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::I can confirm that Crow is good and on obs everyday. He is the strongest ranger in the game. Brandnew 14:20, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::You just haven't seen my sexy rangering or mesmering. :< ··· Danny Does 14:23, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Crow Goes Ranger, and if I'm with my guild it's Lowbird Academy, but I guest quite a bit too, so it depends. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 14:25, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::Crow's guild needs to win an mAT. If you ever need brave SoJ Mesmer, call me. Danny Used Frenzy. ··· Danny Does 14:43, 25 May 2009 (UTC) are you on gws atm? 18:12, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :i'm at work atm. i get off in 3.5 hours. 4.5 if i find something to actually do. ··· Danny Does 18:21, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::where u work? 18:23, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::Xing Genomics and Bioinformatics Lab. If you google it, you can find our website. It even has an absolutely horrible picture of me on it. ··· Danny Does 18:30, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Heather Brockway? Godbox 18:35, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::::d. I'm Anne Tye, ofc. ··· Danny Does 18:39, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Daniel Ambrisco Undergraduate Research Assistant Education: Computer Science, University of Iowa and heather is a hotty 18:43, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::You're a stealthy ninja. I can't imagine how you figured me out! ··· Danny Does 18:46, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::lolololololololollololol. Life 21:29, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You look absolutely stoned in that picture <3.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:55, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: :3 i only wish. ··· Danny Does 18:02, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Why do you work with so many asians?;o Brandnew 08:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Good resumé material. ··· Danny Does 14:56, 27 May 2009 (UTC) regex /database/index\.php\?q=(.*) or some regex variation needs to work for /database/index.php?q=example/example and all super and subdirectories. Any ideas? ··· Danny Does 21:55, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :My idea. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUO8Mw73isY&feature=related wtf that song is randomly awesome. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:44, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. I find it to be quite spectacular myself. :> ··· Danny Does 18:46, 27 May 2009 (UTC) "Chim-chimeny, chim-chimeny, chim-chim-Kaboom!" +1 internets if you figure what this relates to. Nai Bomb 23:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :One fateful afternoon, 55-year-old Marko retreated to his semi-detached workshop to make himself a tool for chimney cleaning. The chimney was too high for a simple broom to work, but if he could attach a brush to a chain and then weigh it down with something, that would do the trick. But what could he use as a weight? He happened to have the perfect object. It was heavy, yet compact. And best of all, it was made of metal, so he could weld it to the chain. He must have somehow overlooked the fact that it was also a hand grenade and was filled with explosive material. Marko turned on his welding apparatus and began to create an arc between the chain and the grenade. As the metal heated up, the grenade exploded. The force of the explosion killed poor Marko instantly, blasting shrapnel through the walls of the shed and shattering the windshield of a Mercedes parked outside. Marko's chimney was untouched, however. Life 23:41, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::You, good sir, just won the game. Nai Bomb 23:54, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'd like to thank Google for making this victory possible. Life 23:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::yahoo is better, they give you the local news 21:52, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Ur gonna get n twouble The author of that build develops a raging erection every time someone touches it and can only cure said erection by repeatedly ramming it into the talk page/AN until someone is forced to bend over and let him have his way. Just so you know. 18:21, 2 June 2009 :That's funny, because I'm pretty sure my cock is bigger. :> ··· Danny Does 18:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think everyone's cock is bigger than the author's (infidel?). 18:42, 2 June 2009 :::Either way, theorycraft is theorycraft. The build doesn't have Asuran Scan and can get out-dpsed by an MS/DB sin. gg. ··· Danny Does 18:44, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Infidel/Racial Slurry and Relyk will argue that people do run it (including Infidel's entire alliance), but I think if you'll look at Infidel's page you'll notice that he has 2 great builds vetted and they're both Rt/X theorycraft builds that are technically no better than any other frontlining build. 18:46, 2 June 2009 :::::It still gets out DPS'd by MS/DB, which also has more armor than it. Time to go trash vote imo. :> ··· Danny Does 18:48, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I already did a while back and got reverted. 18:53, 2 June 2009 :::::::My penis is gigantic, though. ··· Danny Does 18:59, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::My rl penis and my epeen are average, sadly. 19:06, 2 June 2009 :::::::::I run SS Scythe on my Rit hero, it's very fun to watch! FrostytheAdmin 19:19, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::SS Scythe is manly and brave, but not powerful enough. ··· Danny Does 19:24, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Do heroes even know that they need weapon spells to use it? 19:25, 2 June 2009 ::::::::::::I put GDW on them! FrostytheAdmin 19:26, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I just put GDW on Razah and have him take SS and Conjure. :> ··· Danny Does 19:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::^ also many manlies. FrostytheAdmin 19:31, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::SS+Conjure+Wand spam? 19:32, 2 June 2009 :::::::::::::::c. it's super powerful. ··· Danny Does 19:41, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I totally fucking called it. Talk page and AN are currently being slammed with a tiny, raging erection. 20:36, 3 June 2009 :i lol'd. ··· Danny Does 20:53, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Me dos. And I also called someone bending over and taking it, but I didn't expect it to be Frosty :/ 20:56, 3 June 2009 :::Everyone's a shitter on pvx. :< ··· Danny Does 21:01, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I think we just started some wikidrama. Sorry, that should be in caps. WIKIDRAMA!!!!! 21:01, 3 June 2009 :::::I have a weird feeling that one of us is going to get banned because of this. Also, Infidel (Slurry) needs to chill the fuck out. I haven't seen someone so defensive over a build since I was a noob here and got pissed that my first build was WELL'd. 22:03, 3 June 2009 ::::::xtreme--Relyk 22:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm not that terrible either kj D:--Relyk 22:33, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::This whole thing reminds me of when I used to be terrible. I'm sure everyone has fond memories of me making an ass out of myself about terrible builds. ··· Danny Does 23:00, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I'm afraid I feel obligated to tell you this, you are still terrible (NOT NPA, I'M JUST DOING WHAT IS MORALLY RIGHT). --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 23:02, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::^ i'm just bad at everything. if it wasn't for my massive penis, i'd have to an hero. :< ··· Danny Does 23:12, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I heard of this word called bias I think you can do it in votes like here and here... FrostytheAdmin 13:37, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Comparative rating and actualized ratings are different. Would you like me to simply delete my vote on the generic build? It obviously wouldn't change anything. ··· Danny Does 16:44, 6 June 2009 (UTC) hey, you want to combine some of the Assacaster builds with me? We have too many for no reason. MoI, SoJ, and LA can pretty much be substituted for each other in most cases, but we can leave the ones that can't. 16:53, 8 June 2009 :Sure. Have you made a generic page yet? ··· Danny Does 16:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Nope. We already have a build called "Assacaster" though. So maybe we should just change it into one. 16:55, 8 June 2009 :::lol FrostytheAdmin 16:56, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::que? 16:57, 8 June 2009 :::::Just leave it, it's not like were restricted by serverspace... FrostytheAdmin 16:58, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I vote we change the name to "Asscaster", but that's just me.--Kammorremae 16:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::no FrostytheAdmin 16:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Why not do it though? It would make it easier for players to use if they were all in one place, wouldn't it? 17:00, 8 June 2009 :::::::Not really, most people coming to look for a specific build, coming up to an "Assacaster" that is tagged as great for HB/GvG/RA/AB/CM with 3 optional elites is not exactly the thing you want to see. FrostytheAdmin 17:06, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Because they are very fucking different builds. Leave those three separate. One is spamfest, one is knocklock, one is lolMoI and is only really used in HB. Misery Says Moo 17:07, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::GvG, also Hero bars are a little different too. FrostytheAdmin 17:08, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Quick Breakdown In PvE, merging builds is no problem because not everyone is going to have the exact same character or care if it's exactly what they want as long as it gets the job done. There are, however, certain builds that shouldn't be merged - ESurge Cryers and ERenewal Cryers, for example, are hugely different in application. In PvP, merging builds is more complicated - playstyles and mechanics differ between builds, certain builds spec other builds better, and sometimes one build outperforms another in certain arenas. The best example of this is LA Assacaster vs. SoJ Assacaster. The LA is great in RA and, sometimes, TA. The SoJ, however, shines in HB. Notably, each build also functions differently - one favors "spam 1-7 on recharge", the other favors "spike every 20 seconds". tl;dr - Builds should be merged on skill selection and playstyle, not only skill selection. ··· Danny Does 17:13, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :i'm glad you reminded yourself of this --Mafaraxas 17:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) hi i notice on your usrpage yo have Rc, where as i found ...this "Most of you are fucking terrible, tbh. Get back to playing gw and stop failing, and you'll notice that this > RC everytime. Condition stacks aren't meta anymore, if you haven't noticed. Or rather, if you haven't played in the last year. Most of the votes on this page are a very clear statement of the shitters you've become. As much as I never thought I'd be saying this, glad to see you don't fail, Goldenstar. " on a vote for a ls monk. pleaase elaborate kind soul. condition stacks certainly are not meta. /confusion 01:54, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :http://mybroadband.co.za/photos/data/500/medium/Caring.JPG 02:47, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :meta shift tbh. in a spike meta, LS is gg. in a pressure meta, rc is brave redbar. ··· Danny Does 03:31, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Build:Team - Bogroots Poroway Umm, they did the last level in 5 minutes. Life 16:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :a) the Build template is only for the AN. b) in NM or HM? and any screens? ··· Danny Does 16:44, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::W/e, yeah, it's on my talk page somewhere. Look for where andy is saying our build sucks. Life 16:46, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::ups. wtb link. otherwise, cba. no one else has voted on it yet and there's no screens or chatter on the talk page. ··· Danny Does 16:50, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, you typically know more techy stuff than I do. What would be a good site that we could host .zip/.rar build packs? 18:08, 12 June 2009 :Rapidshare or Megaupload are the most common. However, there is a small chance that I might be able to do some hosting once I get a storage computer. ··· Danny Does 18:20, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::When are you planning on getting a storage comp? 18:21, 12 June 2009 :::Whenever I feel like driving out to Chicago and picking up my old Linux system. ··· Danny Does 18:23, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol, well either one is fine with me, but I would bet that Phen would prefer not hosting them on Rapidshare or Megaupload. Our own storage would be preferable, I think. 18:24, 12 June 2009 :::::But if we need to host them on one of those sites, I can start zipping the files on Monday. 18:25, 12 June 2009 ::::::Well, we could start hosting them on those sites then move to my server once I get it set up. The earliest I'd have it is in 2 weeks. ··· Danny Does 18:31, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Like I said, I can start doing it on Monday. I have to watch a musical tonight w/my wife (ugh) and I have tons of shit to do this weekend. 18:36, 12 June 2009 :::::::::loll. well, that works. friday-sunday is the only time i'm not working 12 hours/day (and i still work friday and sunday for 8 and 4, respecitively), so i won't have desire/time to do so until monday, either. ··· Danny Does 18:59, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, turns out that the link is at the bottom of the build page. 21:44, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :ups. gg anon. well done, sir. ··· Danny Does Dear Danny 04:22, 14 June 2009 hey, I'm not going to be able to help out today. One of our teens is having heart surgery today and I need to be there for it. It could take all day. Once you and Phen (and Bad Soles?) finish up for the day, leave me an idea of where we're at. 14:45, 15 June 2009 :k. sounds good. just a note - on a related note, my ISP won't give me any higher than 256 KBps unless I feel like paying a couple hundred a month, so let's try to make sure these files aren't any bigger than an MB if possible. On another related note - we could use torrents, and I could set up a tracker on my server once I've got it. This would theorhetically allow download rates which would be limited only by the number of peers, but would require people to use and understand torrents. Any thoughts? ··· Danny Does 14:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::People are idiots and probably wouldn't all know how to use torrents, which would mean we'd have to write up a guide :/. However, each separate pack shouldn't be more than 1MB, considering that they're text files. If they are, I'd be really surprised. 15:01, 15 June 2009 :::Same. As for the torrent issue, I'm largely in favor of it mostly due to the fact that they can be hosted multiple places in case my server goes down, plus they can reach much larger download rates than would be possible if utilizing only my connection (when/if we decide to switch over). (I'd personally be in favor of torrents in general, seeing as Rapidshare and other file-hosts have daily download limits - generally a maximum of 5 each day, Rapidshare allowing only 3, I believe - something which would make it tougher for people to pick and choose which packs they wanted.) ··· Danny Does 15:39, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Sounds good to me. 15:42, 15 June 2009 :::::wat --Mafaraxas 16:08, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Troll phen's userspace more. :> ··· Danny Does 16:33, 15 June 2009 (UTC)